


Огонь

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Огонь

_ Огонь. Внутри и снаружи. Бушующее неугомонное пламя. Я сам так решил. Сам пошёл на это, но боги! Тело гнётся, выгибается до хруста. Нервы сожжены в прах. Каждая клеточка разрывается на части пожаром. По венам мчится лава. И не вздохнуть. Нечем. _

_ Апофеоз сумасшествия. Моего. Для тебя. _

_ А потом сквозь жар просачивается боль. Такая же пронзительно-острая, как и желание, усиленное близостью моей стихии. Вулканы. _

_ Речитатив... должен быть. За гулом в ушах не услышать. Стук в висках как обратный отсчёт. Ты, любимый, с кости руки моей плоть снимаешь. И хрипа не исторгнуть. Нечем. _

_ Страсть и боль в безумии огня. _

_ Пытку на забвение выменять... _

  
  


— РАЙДЕ! — криком имя моё.

Голос твой... а значит надо открыть глаза.

— Да? — слабый ответ пересохшими губами.

Сильные руки обняли и прижали к себе крепче.

— Тебе опять снился Ритуал?

Не вопрос, утверждение.

— Да.

Ответ для проформы.

— Прости меня.

Сколько ещё раз ты будешь вымаливать у меня прощение, любимый?

— Даго, это было моё решение...

— Да.

Очередная точка в разговоре становится в ряд к другим и превращает в сочетание многоточий наши беседы.

Да, я никогда не забуду Ритуал. Да, ты никогда не позволишь себе простить себя. Да...

Рука нащупывает привычным жестом утолщение на безымянном пальце. Там, под кожей, на саму кость одето твоё кольцо, как и у тебя моё. Ритуал.

Ложишься снова спать, до рассвета ещё три часа, и нам обоим стоит отдохнуть, ведь впереди дальняя дорога. В семье де Бриана пополнение, и мы не можем позволить себе опоздание. А до Колец ещё ехать и ехать...

Устраиваюсь у тебя на груди и засыпаю снова под надежной защитой твоих рук.


End file.
